vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Gene
Gene is a twenty-three year old, dusty rambler who has one and later both of the Godhands. Gene serves as the playable character the game's main protagonist. Description A simple and somewhat poor 'have fists, will travel' street walker with a keen sense of justice and a kind nature, although he often appears to be somewhat outspoken and a constant complainer. After losing his right arm saving a young girl named Olivia, he wakes up in a strange hotel room with one of the fabled Godhands stuck to his arm, not to mention a bunch of nasty demons on his tail. Gene appears as a tall man wearing a white shirt and black vest with the right sleeve cut off and the left cut off at the forearm, with long coattails and black pants. He also wears a silver belt buckle and long black boots, and wears a set of braces on his tattooed right arm shaped with skulls. His build is tall and muscular, and his hair is a light brown and spiked back. His left cheek has a white square mark on it, and his eyes appear to be brown, though the actual color is difficult to tell because of the game's and art's shading. History The first chapter of Gene's quest begins in a ghost town, where he discovers a quartet of demons called the Four Devas are terrorizing the nearby area in search of the Godhand that he possesses. They have brainwashed and coerced nearly all the nearby humans, taking what they do not control in the populace for labor and cheap fun at the expense of lives, as well as allowing demons to come from Hell and directly possess some of the citizens. The first part of the game involves Gene fighting his way through the town and eventually coming across one of the members of the Four Devas, Elvis. He and Gene trade some light, even friendly words before challenging each other, Elvis coming out as the loser. This leads to a meeting at the Devas Council, where the leader, Belze, shows intense disapproval that Gene is still alive, and offers Elvis another shot as well as Shannon her own turn at killing him. Once Elvis is forced off, Gene continues on his way, coming across a section of villages overrun with demonic entities, even possessing some nearby machinery equipment. On the way, Gene realizes that the people who removed his original arm are in the town and are responsible for much of the danger, although Shannon is the real mastermind and threat behind the events at this point. He finds them and fights them, forcing them to flee and priding himself on being much more capable of handling threats now. Once that's over, Gene comes across Elvis again in a graveyard and a fight ensues, Elvis having brought backup this time. Again defeated, Elvis busts through a gate while running away, in the process opening the path to Shannon. Category:Capcom Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters